The Captives
by newjerseyatemywallet
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Pansy are all being held captive by Fenrir Greyback, can the previous enemies learn to get along for the sake of survival? EVENTUAL SLASH, R&R? :
1. Chapter 1 Harry awakes

**The Captives**

AN: Although this will be a Harry/Draco story, note it may take a while to become so; my attempt at being realistic.

Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Pansy are all being held captive by Fenrir Greyback, can the previous enemies learn to get along for the sake of survival?

Disclaimer: These characters were all born and reside in the head of J.K Rowling; I'm just giving them a chance to get out more.

* * *

It was dark dank and freezing, for not the first time on his life Harry wondered where the hell he was. He was not, like the many times before wrinkling his nose at the distinct smell of bleach. He was not in the Hospital Wing. He was not, like the once terrible time before, accompanied by only eerie silence; he was not in a graveyard.

Harry opened his eyes. Blurry bleary images greeted him, stone grey walls, and four fuzzy images, one garishly orange, one yet more fuzzy than the rest and brown, one vividly pale, and one a darkest brown.

"Damn it, the boy who lived is alive after all."

A sneer greeted Harry as with a lurch he attempted to sit up.

"You knew he wasn't dead, you said so yourself!" a shrill highly recognisable voice retorted.

"Here Harry, put these on" his glasses found their way onto the bride of his nose.

"Hermione?" he muttered "Where's Ron?"

"I'm here mate" said Ron coming into focus.

Harry's eyes swept the room, behind two concerned faces, none other than Draco Malfoy glared at him.

"Where are we?" Harry mumbled, his whole body he felt, was aching.

"It's not looking good Harry."

"Just after your scar… and you fainted, Ron carried you to the nearest clearing"

"Moments later Greyback found us, now I'm not sure where we are, he stunned me and Hermione, I put up a fight, didn't come of too well.' Said Ron turning his face where three long barley healing scars were prominent.

"We woke up here" finished Hermione "With those two."

Her finger pointed towards the glaring Malfoy and snivelling Pansy, whose face for once was not smiling but terror struck.

* * *

sorry its short, review please??? 


	2. Chapter 2 The Wait

* * *

AN: sorry the last one and this one is so short, but please review rather than just click story alert, otherwise I never want to continue :(

* * *

Hours passed, the only noises were the sounds of five bodies moving, attempting not to shiver. 

Ron seemed to be gradually moving closer to Hermione, tediously extending an arm, then changing his mind half way through.

Harry was not the only one tracking their progress, if you could call it progress; Draco Malfoy was watching them half like a hawk stalking their prey, and half with what seemed to be genuine bemusement.

This aggravated Harry to no end. He could not take his friends being used for Malfoy's gain, even if it was just to fight boredom.

After what felt like hours but was in fact just a few short minutes, Harry couldn't take the continual pattern.

Ron's feeble somewhat cowardly attempts to get closer to Hermione, Hermione's glassy transfixed eyes, Pansy's laborious and drawn out whimpers, the clanking to the floorboards above their heads, and Malfoy's bored looking eyes tracking the three of them.

"Why are you here anyway Malfoy?" Harry turned his head sharply, his neck cricking, pain shooting; he tried not to let it show.

"Why Potter, do you care?" Malfoy derided apparently bored.

Harry was stumped for a moment, and Malfoy knew it a leering grin spreading across his face.

What was he suppose to say, just trying to pass the time? The silence hung in the air.

"What reason does a Death eater's son have to be in the hands of werewolves?"

Harry retorted, relief following his brainwave.

"And why Potter, would I deign to acquiesce to your request?" Malfoy replied, his eyes cold.

Harry fought not to look confused.

"Common, precious golden boy, far too _mudblood_, to even comprehend a question." Malfoy drawled his eyes sought only Harry.

Harry started to his feet, rage powering his very being.

"Well that's all you have, isn't it Malfoy, your precious blood status, no real friends, from where you are I'm guessing no family either" Harry towered over Malfoy who remained on the floor gazing up at Harry malevolently.

"And here you are, mingling with blood traitors and mudbloods alike, how far you've fallen, to _weak _to even stand up." Harry bellowed, losing all sense of restraint.

Malfoy leapt to his feet, "I am not _weak,_ thiscoming from a boy too feeble to withstand even the presence of a Dementor!" Malfoy's nose was barely below Harry's. "Does it make you feel a man throwing your weight about, make your feel worthwhile, wanted, does it? Well? DOES IT?" Malfoy spat at Harry angrily.

"Say it, don't spray it" Harry replied coolly his emerald eyes the only thing determining his rage.

"ARGH!" Malfoy leapt on Harry knocking him to the ground. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" Malfoy roared, as they rolled around the floor each trying to come out on top.

Harry attempted to regain control wresting Malfoy around. "Oh I dare alright!" Harry hollered in Malfoy's ear. Finally pinning his wrist above his head as Malfoy struggled aimlessly, his eyes full of pure hatred. "Twitchy… little… FERRET!" Harry shouted, at each word he moved closer to Malfoy's face, each word he got louder.

The door swung open clanging hard against the stone wall.

"Well, well what have we here?"

* * *

please please please review otherwise I never want to continue :)


	3. Chapter 3 What have we here?

AN: hope you guys like it, please don't just storyalert it review aswell!!!

* * *

"Well, well what have we here?"

Fenrir Greyback was sauntering in, closing the door, and surveying the heated scene at his feet.

"Tut, tut we can't have you two gouging each others eyes out, no we'll leave that to me"

Harry and Malfoy froze, as they eyed the Werewolf directly above them.

"Pity 28 days until full moon, but obviously you two could prove entertaining" Greyback grinning toothily, his snout like nose sniffing the air in seeming appreciation, as he towered over the two boys.

All of a sudden Harry's vice like grip on Malfoy slackened, he rammed into Greyback attempting to push him to the floor and failing, his pent up anger wasted on Malfoy.

Greyback effortlessly pinned Harry to the wall, his whole body grasped onto Harry's, his sickening breath beating downwards.

"Now you are interesting" Greyback slurred his face less than an inch away from Harry.

Harry fought with all his might, but was unable to shift Greyback from his person.

Greyback groaned, momentarily thrusting forward. Harry's eyes widened and he immediately stopped moving. "Such strength" murmured Greyback.

"And all coming from something, so small"

His eyes met Harry's defiant glare and he swept in on Harry hunger in his animal-like yellow eyes.

Harry ducked, and attempted to ram his head forward.

Greyback merely laughed.

"Oh you are a clever one aren't you" Greyback leered, forcefully pushing Harry's head upwards.

"Very creative" he almost purred as Harry's eyes enlarged further.

Harry leaned back attempting to prevent the proximity of his face and the wolf's.

"Oh yes, you must be savoured, best till last, even us werewolves stick to that" Greyback muttered eyeing Harry with a look that was almost reverent.

"What the fuck do you want?" Harry yelled, not daring to attempt to wriggle free.

Greyback chuckled at Harry's choice of words.

"That's exactly what I want" he breathed releasing Harry yet keeping a firm grasp on both his arms.

Now to some extent free Harry relinquished his struggle attempting to tug himself away.

Greyback thrust Harry onto Malfoy, padlocking their wrists firmly together.

His wolfish grin widened further, at the fact that even in this situation, Malfoy and Harry were obviously horror-struck and being chained together.

"Very entertaining indeed" he said backing way and nearing towards Ron and Hermione.

Ron leapt in front of Hermione, pushing her away from the wolf.

"As you please" said Greyback seizing Ron and heading for the door.

"Pity" he muttered as he backed away "your nothing, nothing compare." The door slammed and locked behind them, reverberating in the small dimly lit room.

"RON!" Hermione screamed throwing her knuckles against the door.

Harry attempted to move over to console her, yanking his wrist with all his might,

but was met with the refusal of one scowling Draco Malfoy.

* * *

okay guys what did you think, I know I'm not writing much per chapter but i'm hoping the quick updates is making up, please please review otherwise it feels like a total waste writing anymore.

A review, even a very small one, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


	4. Chapter 4 No Heart

Please review after you read :)

* * *

Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder continually over the next few hours, Harry could not think what to say, and had not uttered a word since Greyback had departed. 

"Look on the bright side." Sneered Malfoy 

"There might be so much blood; you probably won't be able to see his ginger mug at all." 

Harry's pained face turned to the boy handcuffed to him.

"I'm sorry" Harry said his face stony

"What?" Malfoy replied, taken aback.

"Life without a heart must be hard"

"Piss off", muttered Malfoy practically rolling his eyes.

"Well I suppose you must have had one once" Harry muttered supposedly to himself 

"No love, that's what must have happened, lack of love, wore away your entire heart."

This statement was surprisingly met with nothing but silence.

It continued for several minutes intervalled by nothing but whimpers from both Hermione and Pansy. 

"He, he's obsessed with you" breathed Pansy, speaking for the first time. 

"Shut up, Pansy" barked Draco 

Harry turned to the whimpering, ever pug-faced girl. "What?"

"Greyback, he, he's wanted you forever" she whispered appearing not to believe what she was saying herself. 

"What do you mean?" Harry replied confused.

"Me and Draco, we, we've been here for along time, we watched the others go." She hiccupped 

"He'll come back your friend" she stated as Hermione turned towards her displaying her tearstained face. 

"They always do, from one full moon, one to, to the next they always come back, it's at the full moon that they don't." 

"Why did he take Ron then?" Harry's voice was barely a whisper. 

"He'll use him, you know pl-pleasure himself" Pansy looked disgusted her face more pug-like. 

Hermione looked stricken, and also as if she wanted to vomit.

"That's why he wants you Harry"

"What?" said Harry sharply, his ears now ringing, from the revulsion of what was happening, to his best friend. 

"He's always talking about you, from the day I arrived, you're all he talks about, and even before I arrived, Draco told me."

Malfoy remained silent.

"He's obsessed, talks about you all the time, watched you play quidditch once from afar, before The Dark Lord was back, he captured Lupin, that old defence against the dark arts teacher, quizzed him on you, tortured me and Draco till we'd tell him stuff, stupid trivial things, anything, everything about you." Pansy it seemed had been desperate so say something for a long time. 

"And he wants you" she finished.

"Well obviously" Harry replied looking stricken.

"No" she answered "He wants you forever, he doesn't plan to turn you into a werewolf, talks about it all the time, wanting to keep you human, keep you his."

Silence greeted this.

Pansy it seemed could not take it, and now she'd started it seemed she couldn't stop.

"Brings up the rest of us to be turned into werewolves, and then takes us on to his second in command, me and Draco we've missed them so far, each full moon he only has time to do some, but I reckon we're next, he's bored with us, for his usual"

She paused.

"His usual torture, Draco's been here the longest nearly three full moons." 

Harry was surprised they had not gone mad, although to some extent it appeared they were. Talking in full moons, rather than months, Pansy's hair, Harry surveyed, was so messy it scarcely looked like hair.

"When do we get fed?" Harry replied, as he felt conversation, even if it was with Pansy, might keep him sane. 

Pansy looked somewhat grateful that someone was talking back to her, "Twice a day, you missed the first feed; the next one should be soon."

She was speaking, Harry felt, as though they were creatures at a zoo.

"What do they feed us?"

"Usually dry bread, water, that kind of thing" replied Pansy

"Pansy" Draco said speaking for the first time in a while, "you're doing it again, you need to go to sleep, and more to the point I need a break from your constant jabbering" 

"We should do a rota" Hermione spoke up, her voice cracking.

"Who knows what might be done to us if they come in when we're asleep"

"Okay" Harry agreed "You and Pansy can go to sleep first; I think you both need it, I'll take the first shift with Malfoy"

"I am not" spat Malfoy "doing a shift with you, Potter"

"Yet again Malfoy you put yourself first,"

Malfoy it seemed could not be bothered or didn't have a retort.

Pansy lay on the floor curling in a tight ball, continuing to shiver but relaxing her breathing.

Hermione too got into a sleeping position of sorts, moving away from Harry's now damp shoulder, "If" she muttered "When Ron comes back, he can help too."

Harry nodded wearily and prepared himself for a night alone handcuffed to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

what do you think:) Review! 


End file.
